Cidan and Nova: Adventures in Time
by Firevibe and Figment
Summary: Cidan and Nova are two normal teenage girls...until they find a mysterious book that transports them back to the war with Voldemort! How will they survive? And what happens when Nova meets Cidan's DAD? RR PLZ!


Chapter One

**A/N: We don't own Harry Potter, though we wish we did, lol. Enjoy the ficcy, everyone! -F+F**

"Ciiiiiiidaaaaan!" Nova hollered. Just because it was six in the morning didn't give her best friend an excuse not to answer. "CIIIIIIIDAAAAAN!" Still no answer. She stamped her foot, pouting, and searched for something to throw at the window. Unfortuantely, her friend's backyard didn't contain any good-sized rocks or sticks. "CIDAN, I WANT TO GO TO DIAGON ALLEY TODAY!"

Nova smiled in satisfaction as her friend's window opened, tugging on a lock of her tarnished-gold hair. It was in its customary wavy curls, falling down to her mid-back, and everyone said it was her best feature, second only to her stormy grey-blue eyes framed by dark, thick lashes. Cidan poked her head out, her coppery auburn hair falling into her face.

"Nova, go away," she murmured sleepily.

"Nope," responded Nova breezily. "We're going to Diagon Alley today. Remember?"

"This _barely _qualifies as 'today'. Come back in six hours and we'll talk." Nova rested a delicate hand on her curvy hip.

"Don't be silly. Come on, you promised, chop chop."

"I _hate _you."

"I know! Isn't it _wonderful_?"

* * *

Cidan finally emerged, wearing her favourite set of plum purple robes with gold swirly designs on the sleeves, open over sporty hip-hugger dark blue jeans and a black spaghetti-strap tank top. Nova grinned; she was wearing her favourite robes, too. They were darker than the sky but lighter than the ocean with silver trim, and she wore them open like Cidan, revealing low-rise black pants and a sleek silver halter top that showed off her generous curves. The shops were barely beginning to open as they made their way through the winding pathways. After a much-needed Gringotts stop, they were free to witter away the day however they liked, which meant they made a bee-line for Flourish and Blotts. The two bookworms always managed to discover something new each time they went there. 

"Cidan, look!" exclaimed Nova, "it's another book about your dad." Cidan examined the cover - Harry Potter: An Untold Tale - and pushed it away in disgust.

"Oh, put it away, there are too many of them as it stands. Untold tale? Who does that author think he's fooling? There are a million tales told...'unofficial biography'. Pure banana oil." But Nova was flipping through it, giggling.

"Cidan, why didn't you _tell _me the key to his defeat of You-Know-Who was his squirrel-animagus form? Or that he sacrificed his first-born to gain unlimited power and knowledge? Guess someone forgot to tell _you_ that, yeah?"

"I _said, _put it back!"

"All right, all right...spoilsport..." She replaced the volume where she had found it. "But you know, I particularly liked the chapter entitled '_His Many Loves - A Modern Casanova'._" That was the last straw. Cidan launched herself at her friend.

"DEATH!" she shrieked, knocking Nova to the ground. "LIBEL! DEFAMATION!" Nova grabbed a book off a bottom shelf, a particularly dusty tome, and set about beating her friend back. Cidan's unfortunate asthma did the rest; the dust they kicked up forced her to back off, wheezing slightly. "I draw," she conceded. Nova's limited attention span had betrayed her; she had forgotten about the battle and was sitting cross-legged on the floor, contentedly flipping through the book.

"Oi, Cidan, come take a look at this. A treatise on modern-day time travel." Cidan wrinkled her nose.

"Modern day? Nova, that must have been written in the 16th century. Come off it, let's go down to Eeylop's, see if that teeny screech owl is still there, it's so adorable..." Nova's eyes lit up.

"Yeah! Okay!" She shoved the book back in its spot.

"Watch it, you dropped something..." Nova frowned and scooped up the battered object.

"It's certainly not mine...what...?" They examined it for a moment: it appeared to be a little charm, shaped like an hour glass but rusted nearly beyond recognition. Nova rubbed at it with the pad of her thumb and the true metal began to show through: it was iron. Cidan recognized it first.

"Nova...that's a _time turner_!"

"Don't be stupid, time turners are gold!"

"I'm serious; I think that's a time turner!"

"It is _not_, look, I'll prove it--" Nova turned it over a few times, as Cidan clutched her elbow.

The world went black.

* * *

Cidan and Nova stood in Flourish and Blotts once more, though the weather outside had changed: instead of brilliant sunlight, torrential rain pounded against the window. Cidan whirled around to face her friend. 

"How far back did you _send _us?" she demanded. "It hasn't rained in weeks!"

"Search me," shrugged Nova. "I only turned it over a few times…I dunno…wasn't counting…" Cidan buried her face in her hands.

"Only _you_, Nova…"

"Come off it, you were right, weren't you? It _was _a time turner. Congratulations."

"Yeah, it's a time turner, and now we have no idea what time it is, or even what _day _it is!" Nova shrugged, supremely unconcerned, brushing a sleek curl out of her face.

"So? Come on, let's go find out, then." Cidan scrubbed a hand through her straight-as-a-pin coppery auburn hair, shaking a few strands into her sea-foam green eyes.

"Oh, all _right_," she said finally. "But first, put that time turner somewhere safe." Nova tucked it in her robe pocket obediently.

"There, happy? Let's go." It was then that Cidan noticed something different about their surroundings.

"Nova…"

"Yeah?"

"The section about my dad…it's gone." Nova cast an eye over the shelf in front of them. Instead of a million and one books with the words "Harry Potter" in their title, there were books about _Voldemort_, of all people, and how to combat the dark arts.

"Weird. Oh well. Come on, head 'em up, move 'em out." They stepped out of the stacks and into the front of the store…when three people burst in, nearly running the two girls down in an attempt to escape the rain. Nova jumped back gracefully, pulling Cidan with her, as the three—they seemed about the same age—pulled back sopping hoods.

"Oh, he's _cute_," said Nova, sighing over the first boy, a raven-haired teen. Cidan collapsed to the ground as the three walked away. "Oh, Cidan, what is it _now_?" Cidan pointed, rendered quite speechless, at the black-haired boy. "Yes, he's cute, but he's not _that _cute. Besides, I saw him first. Get over it."

"N—no," she stuttered out. "Nova, you don't get it. _That's my dad_. We haven't gone back a few _hours_…we've gone back _years_!"

**Ooooh, cliffie! Plz R+R, and we'll post another chapter!**


End file.
